Saint Mark's Bistro
|location = Caligula's Palace, The Strip |target = Marco Forelli |fail = Wasted Busted Shamal Destroyed |reward = $20,000 Respect Didier Sachs |unlocks = Breaking the Bank at Caligula's A Home In The Hills |unlockedby = Green Goo Freefall High Noon Madd Dogg |todo = Get to the airport. The jet is at the end of the runway, get into it and fly to Liberty City. Fly to Liberty City. Kill Forelli and all his bodyguards. Fly back to Las Venturas airport. }} Saint Mark's Bistro is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Leone Family don Salvatore Leone from the office at Caligula's Palace, a casino located along The Strip in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Overview Carl comes to visit Salvatore Leone at the office in Caligula's Palace to find him and Maria throwing knives at a tied-up Maccer. Salvatore congratulates Carl on a job well done taking out a Forelli hit squad sent to kill Salvatore. In retaliation, Salvatore decides to send Carl to Marco's Bistro, one of the Forelli Family businesses, and assassinate Marco Forelli. Realizing the opportunity to free Paul, Maccer and Rosenberg, Carl asks Salvatore to let him take the three as back-up, to which Salvatore agrees, due to him thinking that Carl would kill them. Upon exiting Caligula's Palace, Paul, Maccer and Rosenberg escape from Las Venturas, while Carl drives to the Las Venturas Airport and flies to Liberty City with a Shamal. Several hours later, Carl takes a taxi to Marco's Bistro and kills every mobster present at the restaurant, including Marco Forelli. After some time, Carl is flying back to Las Venturas in the same Shamal he left in. As Carl lands on the runway in the Las Venturas Airport, the mission ends. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to airport. *The jet is at the end of the runway, get into it and fly to Liberty City. *Fly to Liberty City. *Kill Forelli and all his bodyguards. *Fly back to Las Venturas airport. Deaths *Marco Forelli - Killed by Carl Johnson under the orders of Salvatore Leone. *Marco Forelli's bodyguards - Killed by Carl Johnson for getting his way of killing Marco Forelli. Post-mission phone call Phone Call 1 CJ: "Hello?" Salvatore Leone: "Hey, Carl my boy!" CJ: "Mr. Leone." Salvatore Leone: "Everybody's talking about the job you did on that St. Marks Bistro." CJ: "Thank you, Mr. Leone." Salvatore Leone: "And you, er, you took care of those three loose ends?" CJ: "Yeah those poor saps ran into a little trouble along the way. You won't be hearing from Mr. Rosenberg again." Salvatore Leone: "Good boy! Good boy! Now listen, you're going to have to keep a low profile or people will start to make connections, so let's keep our distance for a while, eh? I'll call you." CJ: "Thank you, Mr. Leone." Phone Call 2 CJ: "Hello?" Woozie: "Hey, CJ, what's up with you? Are we doing this heist or are you going soft on me again?" CJ: "Hey, check it. Them fools been shipped out of the Venturas, Salvatore think I'm cool, so it's on. I'll meet you back at the 'Dragons." Woozie: "OK, cool. Later." Phone Call 3 Sweet: "Carl, what's up? It's your brother." CJ: "Eh, what's up, man, you OK?" Sweet: "Not really. I'm stuck in a cell between two lunatics. And people keep trying to jump me. This shit ain't cool, partner. You lookin' after Kendl?" CJ: "No, she's looking after me." Sweet: "Right, right, that's cool." CJ: "I'm gonna get you out of there though, man!" Sweet: "No you ain't, ni**a. Who do you think you are? I'm in for life! I guess I've grown used to it now." CJ: "No you not, man, I'm working shit out. Whatever it takes." Sweet: "That's a negative. I'm through hoping. Have a nice life, brother." CJ: "Hold on man, I'm getting shit worked out for you, just hang in there. Sweet? SWEET? Shit..." Gallery SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson saying goodbye to Maccer, shortly before flying to Liberty City. SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson heading towards Marco's Bistro in a taxi in a snowy Saint Mark's. SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA4.jpg|Carl Johnson killing members of the Forelli Family inside Marco's Bistro. SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA-Sentinel.png|The Sentinel in the courtyard, with the number plate reading '4GEDIT'. SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA-UniqueLicencePlateCloseup.png|A close-up of the licence plate. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_90_-_Saint_Mark%27s_Bistro_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_90_-_Saint_Mark%27s_Bistro_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_90_-_Saint_Mark%27s_Bistro_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *Unused audio and text files remaining in the game files reveal that the high ranking Forelli Family member that Carl assassinates in this mission is Marco Forelli."Marco Forelli, I'm here for you!" and "Marco, I'm coming for you!" in american.gxt *Liberty City is an interior located in the interior universe, despite having an exterior look. It is located in the same interior heaven as the Doherty Garage's cutscene interior and is situated high above it. *During the mission, a Sentinel can be seen in the yard behind the bistro. It has a unique license plate reading "4GEDIT", a code for "forget it". If the player destroys the vehicle the doors will be intact. The Sentinel is locked and cannot be entered. **The Sentinel also has a San Fierro license plate. This is due to the Marco's Bistro restaurant being located high above the Easter Bay International Airport runway in the "interior universe". *The music heard inside the restaurant is Tchaikovsky's Serenade for Strings, Op. 48, second movement. This music can also be heard in the Grand Theft Auto IV in-game documentary "A History of Liberty City" at CNT. *If the mission Key to Her Heart hasn't been started yet, after the conclusion of this mission Carl will receive a chastising phone call from Woozie telling him to get on with the planning of the heist. *Unused sound files exist for when "CJ101" (Carl's plane) approaches Francis International Airport and for when he requests departure from Liberty City. Also, unused sound files exist from the airport's staff allowing CJ to enter/leave the airport and panicked-sounding staff calling CJ a "maniac". All the unused sounds can be heard here. * Inside the related mission script lines in the GXT file, there are some odd mission failure reasons, such as "Paul is dead!", "Rosenberg is dead!", "Maccer is dead!" and "The car has been destroyed!". Unlike other mission failure consequences (E.G. The Shamal is destroyed!), they do not appear in game. ** These unused mission failure texts hint that the mission objective was scheduled to be different in the beta version. Carl would have probably had to take control of the car and drive the trio to an unknown location to help them escape from Las Venturas. After this, the player would presumably have to drive to the airport, get into the Shamal, and fly to Liberty City as in the final version. References Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas